Radioactive
by LayDTF
Summary: I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive Well this is my first story, I hope you guys like it R&R T because I'm paranoid. Sonfic to Radioactive Imagine Dragons


The first thing I noticed was the pain. Holy _shit _it hurt. I could see the skin where I was bitten turning black and spreading through my arm like a cancer. I stumbled and my back hit the nearest wall. I tried my best to fight it, but I couldn't. My arm felt like it was going to fall off, almost as if someone was trying to burn it off. I grit my teeth and allowed myself to slide down the wall, holding onto my arm. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on staying alive. On not becoming one of them. I shut my eyes tighter and let out a groan of pain. I was loosing my battle.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

I take a very loud and deep breath. I can feel the pain fading and I relax, allowing myself to succumb to the creature I would become. Come to think of it, it felt nice to just...give up. After fighting for so long. Why was I fighting again? I can't remember. Wait. What's my name? I can't remember that either. I'm sure it started with an R, but everything else is blocked out. Like I don't want to remember.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I open my eyes, I see some of my comrades. I'm sure that's what they are. I think they were in the group I was in before getting bitten. Huh. They smell delicious, why is that? I don't think it's normal for me to think that they smell delicious. Why are they looking at me like that? Why do they look scared? I don't think I'm something to be scared of. Oh boy. I'm hungry, very hungry. They smell so good. Maybe I can just have a small bite. The next thing I know, I'm lunging for the nearest person to me, a small brunette, and I sink my teeth into her arm. She screams out something. I think it's my name. I don't really care anymore. All I care is how hungry I am and how I am about to satisfy my hunger.

_I raise my flag. Don my clothes. It's a revolution I suppose._

_Were painted red, to fit right in_

_Whoa._

If I'm not wrong it's been two or three years since I died. I don't fit in with the zombies though. I can think. I want to be more than this, I actually think we all do. When a zombie gives up they become a boney. Those are the creatures that roam this area. That's what I have to look forward to. Awesome right? I look around the airport and make my way towards the jet which I make my living in. I don't think any other one of us does that. Ugh why am I so weird?

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

I'm hungry again. I think It's a good day to go out. I head out with a group of zombies towards the city. We walk so slow. This might take a while..

When we finally reach the city, which isn't an actual city it's more of a place where there is a giant wall to keep us out but some humans come out for..supplies I think. I don't really care.

I can smell then already. If I were alive I would be able to feel my heart thumping in anticipation or is that excitement? But I'm dead, so that doesn't matter.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I think I'm becoming human again. I'm not joking. I'm dreaming now. I also think I'm in love. Isn't that something? I'm in love with one of the girls I met on that hunt. I took her back to the jet with me. I saved her life. Crazy right? And now I'm in love, I know it. She's triggered something in me. It's spreading to the rest it's making us live again.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

The boneys are issuing one last attack, but they no longer rule over us. We fight back vehemently, we won't be defeated, we will not be ruled any longer. Today this ends.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

You'd think this is the part where I saw, 'And they lived happily ever after', but no I can't tell you that. I can't because I don't really know, but we're getting there. Slowly but surely.

We're getting somewhere.

**Yeah my first story, not sure if I should be proud or nervous, I hope you like it though. Read and review, I don't care if you're kind. 8D**


End file.
